sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bug (2006 film)
| screenplay = Tracy Letts | based on = | starring = | music = Brian Tyler | cinematography = Michael Grady | editing = Darrin Navarro | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $4 million | gross = $8.1 million }} Bug is a 2006 American-German independent psychological horror film directed by William Friedkin. It stars Ashley Judd, Michael Shannon, and Harry Connick Jr. The screenplay by Tracy Letts is based on his 1996 play of the same name in which a woman holed up in a rural Oklahoma motel becomes involved with a paranoid man obsessed with conspiracy theories about insects and the government. The film debuted at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival before being purchased by Lionsgate, who released the film the following year in May 2007. Friedkin and Letts similarly collaborated on the 2011 film Killer Joe. Plot The film opens with a dead body in a strange looking room. We then meet Agnes White, who is a waitress at a gay bar living in a run-down motel in rural Oklahoma. Unable to move on from the disappearance of her son some years previously, she engages in drug and alcohol binges with her lesbian friend, R.C. Lately, she has been plagued by silent telephone calls that she believes are being made by her abusive ex-husband, Jerry Goss, who has recently been released from prison. One night, R.C. introduces Agnes to Peter Evans, a drifter who says he is a recently discharged soldier. Agnes and Peter reach out to each other out of loneliness, and start a relationship after Jerry visits Agnes. He convinces her that he was the subject of biological testing by the U.S. government while he was in the military, and says the anonymous phone calls she has been receiving were made by government agents in anticipation of his arrival. After they have sex, Peter tells Agnes that their room has become infested by bugs sent there by the government as part of their experiments. Peter's movements and behavior become more erratic as he fights the bugs, invisible to the audience, that he claims are infesting his body. Agnes soon joins in this behavior. R.C tries to convince Agnes to leave Peter, and mentions that a man named Dr. Sweet is looking for him, but is sent away by Agnes after Peter has an episode. Over time, they isolate themselves from the outside world, sealing themselves in their room and covering it with flypaper and aluminum foil and lighting it with the glow from bug zappers. Peter, believing that a colony of microscopic bugs was implanted in one of his teeth, tears it out of his head. Using a child's microscope, he says he sees the bugs in the remains of the crushed tooth, as does Agnes. A Dr. Sweet arrives, and tells Agnes that Peter has escaped while under treatment at a mental institution and that delusions about insects are a known symptom of Peter's mental illness. Peter kills Sweet, telling Agnes that he was a robot sent by the government. Together, Peter and Agnes elaborate upon Peter's beliefs in a conspiracy, including that Agnes' son was kidnapped by the government to lead her and Peter to meeting and that each of them is infected with bugs that are meant to mate with one another and take over the world. In order to prevent this, Agnes and Peter douse each other in gasoline and set themselves on fire. In the end credits, the audience sees the toys in Agnes and Peter's room completely intact, with no sign of the aluminium foil, and opening shot of the film with the body of Dr. Sweet, in the room covered with foil but undamaged by fire. Which shot, if any, shows "reality" is left unclear. Cast * Ashley Judd as Agnes White * Michael Shannon as Peter Evans * Lynn Collins as R.C. * Brian F. O'Byrne as Dr. Sweet * Harry Connick, Jr. as Jerry Goss Production Settings Its set design was done by Franco-Giacomo Carbone, the production designer of films such as Hostel (2005) and Rocky Balboa (2006). Most of the film's action occurs in a seedy motel room. The scenario has three interconnected rooms — a bathroom, a kitchenette and a living room. At one point in the film, the room has several dozen fly strips hanging from the ceiling. At another point the entire room is covered from floor to ceiling in tinfoil. Friedkin has said the tinfoil was a nightmare to work with, because it had to be repaired constantly, and because it reflected everybody who was there, including the crew. Filming locations Exteriors of the motel were filmed near Olancha, California, and at Grace King High SchoolPirates and Paintings | NOLA.com. Blog.nola.com (2007-06-07). Retrieved on 2010-12-17. while studio interiors of the motel room were filmed on a soundstage (a high school gymnasium) in Metairie, Louisiana, near New Orleans. A grocery store scene was shot at Migliore's Grocery, and the lesbian bar scene was shot at Boomerang's Bar, both located in New Sarpy, Louisiana.Allen Lottinger, Jr. Hollywood South , St. Charles Herald-Guide, August 6, 2005 The movie took 21 days to shoot. The story is supposed to take place in Oklahoma, however, the Sierra Nevada mountain range behind the motel belies the setting. Music The film score was composed by Brian Tyler,SoundtrackNet : Bug (score). Soundtrack (2007-05-21). Retrieved on 2010-12-17. with additional music by Serj Tankian. The end title song "Disappearing Act" was written and performed by Chris Cornell.IMDB: Bug (2006). IMDB Retrieved on 2016-09-22. Jay Faires was the film's music supervisor. Soundtrack The film's theme song is performed by Serj Tankian, the lead singer of the rock band System of a Down. "Beautiful Day" is performed by Scott Weiland, the lead singer of the rock band Stone Temple Pilots. Additional artists are Sean and Sara Watkins (of Nickel Creek), Chainsaw Kittens, The Backsliders, Susan Tedeschi, Jerry Leiber, The Coasters, Alvin Robinson, Los Tigres del Norte, Leon Russell, and Brian Tyler. The soundtrack was released in stores on May 22, 2007.SoundtrackNet : Bug Soundtrack. Soundtrack.net (2007-05-22). Retrieved on 2010-12-17. Release Distributed by Lionsgate, the film premiered in May 2006 in France in the Directors' Fortnight section at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival. The film received its U.S. premiere at Fantastic Fest on September 25, 2006, in Austin, Texas. It opened in the U.S. at 1,661 theaters on May 25, 2007. In its opening weekend it earned $3.24 million, and ranked as number four, of the most-seen films of the weekend, placed behind the popular franchise films Pirates of the Caribbean 3, Shrek 3 and Spider-Man 3. It was released to theaters in France on February 21, 2007. It drew praise from most critics in France, but did not reach the top in the box office. In its opening week in France, it ranked as number twenty of the most-visited films of the week, and earned $216,244 from sixty-six screens. Bug, Box Office Mojo, Dec. 5, 2010 Genre Friedkin has said that the film would have been flagged, in the 1960s or 1970s, as a horror film, but he insists it is no such thing.William Friedkin is bugged | Dallas-Fort Worth Entertainment News and Events | News for Dallas, Texas | Dallas Morning News. Dallasnews.com (2007-05-24). Retrieved on 2010-12-17. He told ComingSoon.net that "There were all sorts of people who looked at Bug, (including magazine people like Fangoria,) and they called it a horror film," he said. The horror connection "came from a lot of sources." Friedkin claims that Bug is "in many ways, a black comedy love story. He stated in an interview, that "It's not a genre film, but marketing works in mysterious ways. They have to find a genre for it. 'This is a comedy. This is a melodrama. This is a love story. This is a horror film. This is an adventure film.' Bug doesn't fit easily into any of those categories." Home media Bug was released on DVD.Bug on DVD . Dvdtown.com (2007-07-11). Retrieved on 2010-12-17. It was also available on HD DVD as a German exclusive, and has subsequently been released on Blu-ray Disc in Germany as well. A North American Blu-ray Disc release never materialized. Reception The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, shows a 61% score based on 131 reviews, with an average rating of 6.2/10. The consensus states: "Disappointing resolution aside, Bug uses its claustrophobic setting and cinéma vérité camerawork to tense, impressive effect." Metacritic reports an average score of 62 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews" based on 29 reviews. On May 22, 2006, Chicago Sun-Times critic Roger Ebert wrote, "The film has caused a stir at Cannes, not least because its stars, Ashley Judd and Michael Shannon, achieve a kind of manic intensity that's frightening not just in itself but because you fear for the actors."Cannes #4: 'Bug' by Friedkin :: rogerebert.com :: Cannes Film Festival. Rogerebert.suntimes.com. Retrieved on 2010-12-17. Judd was praised for her performance by critic Dennis Dermody from Paper, who wrote: "Ashley Judd gives a raw, shattering Oscar-worthy performance." Stephen Schaeffer from the Boston Herald called it "one of the most disturbing horror movies imaginable." The film received generally positive reviews from the U.K. media, receiving three out of five in The Guardian. It was also critic Mark Kermode's film of the week on BBC Radio 5 Live. Despite the praise, CinemaScore gave it rating of F based on surveys from general audiences.Why CinemaScore Matters for Box Office. The Hollywood Reporter (2011-08-19). Retrieved on 2014-05-22. Awards The film received an award at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival from the International Federation of Film Critics in the Director's Fortnight section. Judd was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Actress. See also * Delusional parasitosis * Folie à deux * Gulf War syndrome * Morgellons disease * Paranoia References External links * * * * * Category:2006 films Category:2006 horror films Category:2000s independent films Category:2000s psychological thriller films Category:American films Category:American films based on plays Category:American independent films Category:American thriller films Category:German films Category:German horror films Category:German independent films Category:German thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Brian Tyler Category:Films directed by William Friedkin Category:American films based on plays Category:Films set in Oklahoma Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:American psychological horror films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films